


in the bullpen (there's a china doll in the bullpen)

by grimorie



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: BAMF Sameen Shaw, BAMFs, Canon Character of Color, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimorie/pseuds/grimorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Music</b>: The Bullpen by Dessa<br/><b>Summary</b>: <i>Shaw is in the bullpen.</i><br/><b>Beta</b>: Thanks to  <a href="http://unmatterable.tumblr.com">unmatterable</a>, jebbypal, and my sister!<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	in the bullpen (there's a china doll in the bullpen)

[in the bullpen (there's a china doll in the bullpen)](http://vimeo.com/98217349) from [Isa](http://vimeo.com/user1904735) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Password** : play

**Stream** : [vimeo](https://vimeo.com/98217349) or [YouTube](http://youtu.be/XcXEwLaPe48)  
**Download** : from [box](https://app.box.com/s/4ja3iizpmdeydk44u9dy) (82.5mb, mp4)

**Lyrics**

Forget the bull in the china shop  
There's a china-doll in the bullpen  
Walk with a switch, fire in her fist  
Biting at the bit, swing at every pitch  
Coach put me in like  
Forget the bull in the china shop  
There's a china-doll in the bullpen  
It's all in the wrist, fire from the hip  
Talk a little shit, don't think whole clip  
Let's begin like

It's been assumed I'm soft or irrelevant  
'Cause I refuse to downplay my intelligence  
But in a room of thugs and rap veterans  
Why am I the only one who's acting like a gentleman?  
Good form and bad taste  
Pretty, what a waste  
All that style, not a thing to say  
Looks to me like a little of your new school  
Is at the shallow end of the typing pool  
All cloak, no dagger  
Just smoke and swagger  
I hope that you're battery's charged.  
'Cause I found a steel ladder  
Now your ceilings don't matter  
Check me out, now I've got glass floors.

Forget the bull in the china shop  
There's a china-doll in the bullpen  
Walk with a switch, fire in her fist  
Biting at the bit, swing at every pitch  
Coach put me in like  
Forget the bull in the china shop  
There's a china-doll in the bullpen  
It's all in the wrist, fire from the hip  
Talk a little shit, don't think whole clip  
Let's begin like

They love me, they love me not  
Pulling pedals off my bike  
Gotta strike while the irony's still hot  
No telling what the kids might like  
And I love this job but  
Good God sometimes I hate this business  
It's all love backstage  
But then the boys get brave  
Gotta say, "I hope your mother doesn't listen.  
Excuse me, where you going?  
Doomtree, Minnesota  
Population's growing all the time  
And if you feel this,  
Grab a chisel, add one to the number on the sign

Forget the bull in the china shop  
There's a china-doll in the bullpen  
Walk with a switch, fire in her fist  
Biting at the bit, swing at  
every pitch  
Coach put me in like  
Forget the bull in the china shop  
There's a china-doll in the bullpen  
It's all in the wrist, fire from the hip  
Talk a little shit, don't think whole clip  
Let's begin like

**Author's Note:**

> My second vid! The first being [this](http://grimorie.livejournal.com/161727.html). Yes, its another Sarah Shahi character, so sue me. They're both awesome!
> 
> I've wanted to vid Shaw since she appeared in _Relevance_ in season 2 of _Person of Interest_. I've debated using _The Bullpen_ by Dessa since another [vid](http://genusshrike.dreamwidth.org/271973.html) I liked used the song but after Harold called Shaw a hammer... it was inevitable really.
> 
> I struggled with Shaw being called a hammer, a knee jerk reaction because if anyone has seen Reese... he's really not that subtle either but after some thoughtful meta from a few fans I realized, why not? Why wouldn't Shaw be hammer? Typically women operators are described as scalpel but in this show Harold inverts the trope and describes John as the scalpel and Shaw as the hammer, and Shaw seemed to accept this with glee. If she has that much fun with it, why shouldn't I enjoy this too?
> 
>  
> 
> Shaw is a hammer, and she's in the bullpen now. 
> 
> Thanks to unmatterable, Jebbypal , and my sister who patiently watched this vid even though she knew nothing about the show!


End file.
